


Kuro is an Ass

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Unrequited Love, unrequited shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance thought he confessed to Shiro but it turns out Shiro has a twin that's just cruel and disgusting. Kuro plays along, never correcting Lance until after they had sex. That's when he breaks it to Lance that Shiro had been secretly dating Lance's childhood friend Keith for a year. Kuro now refuses to leave Lance alone. This is the story of Lance getting over Shiro, healing, being supported by his friends, and Allura possibly murdering Kuro before Keith or Hunk gets the chance.





	1. The Twin has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Woah boy, here we go. I honestly don't have an update schedule but I'll try to update as soon as possible. So here we go. Hidden relationships, evil twins, murderous friends, unrequired love. What more could you ask for?

Lance frowned as he sat up, watching as Shiro got dressed.

“Shiro? Where are you going?”

“My name isn’t Shiro,” he said, sounding amused.

Lance sat up, watching. “What are you talking about?” What was going on? Sure, Shiro had seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood, and maybe he had been a bit too rough but why would he say that?

He snorts, turning to him with a smirk. “Name’s Kuro. Shiro’s my twin.”

Lance began to pale and he snatched the blankets to cover himself.

“Aw, now don’t do that! I mean, I’ve already fucked you. Were you that eager to please my baby brother? You just confessed and you let me fuck you not even 20 minutes later.”

Lance’s face burned with shame. He grabbed the clock off his nightstand, throwing it at Kuro’s head. “Get out of my apartment!”

Kuro easily dodges the clock, grinning. “Will do, sugar pop.” He grabs his shirt and walks to the door. “Just so you know, Shiro has been secretly dating Keith Kogane for about a year now. There’s no way he’d date you.” With that, he leaves as Lance buries his face in his hands.

\-------

Shiro was getting worried. Lance had come in for his shift at the coffee house and now he was missing his afternoon classes.

He glanced around the room, all the students quite as they worked when his phone began to ring. He excused himself from the class and closed the door.

Lance’s name flashed across the screen. 

“Lance?” He answers.

He’s silent for a moment before answering, voice rough.

“Are you dating Keith?”

Shiro blinked. How did… “What? Lance, how did you know that?”

“Do… you have a twin brother?”

Shiro slowly saw a small connection form. “I do. Lance what’s goin-” 

He was cut off by Lance beginning to cry.

“Lance, what happened?! What did he do?”

“I have to go.” Lance hangs up and all Shiro could do was stare at his phone.

What had Kuro done?

He dials his number, his heart sounding like thunder in his ears.

“What do you want?”

“What did you do to Lance?!”

“Was that his name?”

“Stop playing games! What did you do!”

Kuro chuckles. “Did you know Lance is in love with you?”

Shiro’s heart dropped. “Kuro, I won’t ask again.”

“Did you know Lance’s mouth tastes like mango? Or that his skin smells like lemon?”

“You had no right! I can’t believe…”

“You should have told your friends about me, Shiro, and you should have told them about Keith. Though, I’m beginning to miss Lance’s tast-”

“You stay away from him!”

“No can do, brother. He’s going to be mine.” With that, Kuro hung up and Shiro’s back hit the wall.

Why had this happened? What could he do to fix this?

How was he going to be there for Lance when he most likely didn’t want to be near him?

“Fuck….”


	2. Keith and Allura find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out from Shiro what happens and attempts to murder Kurobin his own apartment only for Shiro to stop him. Allura checks on Lance because he hasn't been Heard from in a few days and finds out about Kuro through his break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly going to have Hunk find out last. Shiro definitely can't hold him back.

Keith stormed down the hall, eyes cold, lips twisted into a snarl. He had never been so pissed. He stopped in front the designated door. He stepped back, not caring who saw, and kicked the door in. 

“What the fuck?!”

Even the sound of his voice pissed him off.

Keith stormed in, straight to Kuro.

Kuro straightened, grinning down at him. “Hello, Keith. What do I owe the pleasure of you kicking down my door?”

Keith grabs him by his collar, jerking him down. “You put your hands on Lance?!”

Kuro smirks. “And he loved every minute of it, up until he found out I wasn’t Shir-”

Keith doesn’t let him finish, slamming his fist in his face. Kuro stumbles a bit, blinking and before he can open his mouth, Keith is on him. 

“Keith!”

Kuro sits up as Keith is pulled off of him by none other than his own twin. Shiro holds Keith to his chest, glaring at Kuro.

“Keith, you can’t just attack him!”

“He hurt Lance! He hasn’t been seen in days!”

Kuro stands, licking the blood off his lips. “Is that so?”

Keith snarled, trying to break Shiro’s hold. “I’ll kill you! Just wait ‘til Hunk gets home! Shiro won’t be able to hold him back!”

Kuro watched as Shiro’s eyes widen, curses slipping through his lips as he drags Keith out. Hunk, huh. Kuro lets out a laugh, grinning. He had a blue eyed beauty to visit.

\----

Lance hugged his knees close, sitting on the shower floor, water long gone cold. He barely even twitched when the bathroom door opened or when someone knelt down next to him.

“oh, my ocean….”

Allura… Why did she have to be here?

“Uncle Coran, can you go get me some clothes?”

“Of course.” 

Coran too?

Allura crawled into the spray of water and pulled Lance close. He wanted to protest, wanted to push her away. His chest tightened and his breathing quickened. Lance wrapped his arms around her waist, tears falling and sobbing loudly. 

“A-Allura!” He buried his face in her chest. “I-I thought he was Shiro!”

She tightened her grip on him. “What do you mean?”

“I-I thought I confessed to Shiro!” he gasps out, chest hurting. “It wasn’t him! Shiro…. Shiro has a twin… He…. He used me, Lura! I… I feel so..” Louder sobs break through, Lance clinging to her.

Allura gritted her teeth, eyes lit with rage. Someone hurt her ocean. 

Coran sets the clothes on the counter and move to them, turning off the water. His own eyes dark, sadness showing through the most. This poor boy.

They slowly got him up and dressed, sobs breaking through still. Once both him and Allura were in dry clothes, Allura wearing some of Lance’s pajamas, they both laid in the bed; Coran moving to the kitchen, most likely to make something hot to eat or drink. Lance wasn’t awake for long, curled against Allura and exhausted from his crying, he fell asleep.

Allura held him close, running her hand through his hair. She was going to kill the man who hurt her ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks back on his friendship with Lance and comforts Shiro.  
> Pidge catches wind of Kuro and a broom get involved.  
> Officer Thace makes an appearance!

Keith paced back and forth, still glaring, still pissed. Lance still wasn't answering his phone. Shiro wasn't allowing him to go to his apartment, either. Lance was hurt. Lance was hurt because of Kuro. Keith growled darkly as the name flitted across his thoughts. 

Fucking bastard.

Lance didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be hurt. He may have been annoying at times but Keith knew Lance meant well.

Lance…. 

Who was in love with his boyfriend.

Keith felt his chest tighten. He should have known. He should have realized. He had know Lance since they had been 5. They had been best friends for years. Then Hunk came along and him and Lance just clicked. Keith had been jealous. He was just a child but he knew he had been in the wrong. He had ignored Lance for weeks. Then Keith had done something he was still ashamed of today. Lance had tried to talk to him on top of the pirate ship at the playground. Keith's temper had gotten the best of him and he pushed Lance. He hadn't meant to. He honestly didn't. Lance went over the side and landed on his arm wrong.

It's how they had met Shiro and Allura. Lance’s crying had drawn a lot of attention, especially from the older kids. Shiro had rushed over with Allura, both helping Lance up and when they had saw his arm bent the wrong way, Allura had run off to find an adult. Keith had felt horrible. He ended up crying to his father about what had happened. His father took him to Lance’s house to apologize and Keith had started crying again when he saw the cast. He didn't want Lance to forgive him but he had. Keith hugged him tight, trembling. 

Keith knew he was crying. He always did when he remembered what he had done. Lance always said it was his favorite memory and Keith always replied that Lance was crazy. He had to be but now he knew it was because he met Shiro that day. 

Shiro. 

Shiro, who has locked himself in his bedroom.

Keith wiped his eyes. He needed to be strong for Shiro. He walked to the door and knocked softly. 

“Shiro?” He could hear him moving around in the room but the door stayed shut. He knocked again. 

“Takashi?” His voice was softer this time.  
After a moment, the door opened and there before him stood Shiro.

Shiro, who smelled like alcohol.

“You know using that name is a cheap shot.”

“Takashi, come here.”

Shiro gripped the door, staring at Keith.

“Takashi.”

Shiro let his arm drop as he walked to Keith, his eyes already burning. “It’s not fair.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, running one of his hands through his hair. “It’s not. It never will be. What he did….. What Lance is going through…. How it’s affecting you… me…. It’s not fair at all….” Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, trembling. “It’s not our fault though…. Kuro is to blame…. He moved here…. He didn’t correct Lance, he hurt Lance. Not us….. Never us…. Okay?” His voice cracked. “We just have to help Lance now… Maybe hide Kuro’s body…”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, shoulders shaking as he silently cried. “Lance will never want to be around me again.”

“He will… He just needs time…” 

Shiro clung to Keith, never making a sound as he cried, fearing he lost someone so close to him. Keith swears that he’ll kill Kuro. He’ll hurt him more than he’s hurt his friends.

\----

To say Pidge was pissed was an understatement. Four days. That’s how many days she’s had to work a double because Lance hadn’t come in, again. She gripped her broom, glaring out the window. She was suppose to be spending time with her brother but no, Lance just had to up and disappea-

She squinted, looking out the window. “What the hell?” The man standing outside the cafe looked like Shiro, but she knew it wasn’t him. Who was this man? She watched as Rolo, a local trouble maker, walked up to him, grinning. This couldn’t be good.

She made her way to an open window and pressed herself against the wall, listening as they talk.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. Heading there now. Best part is that he’s a friend of my brother’s!”

Brother? Twins. Shiro had a twin but who was the friend?

“No way.”

The twin grinned. “He fucking thought I was Shiro so why not? He confessed to me, thinking I’m that idiot and I just went with the flow. Best ass I’ve ever had.”

“Are you serious? Man, you can go to jail for that!”

He just shrugged. “Who am I to say no to a tanned, blue eyed beauty?”

All processing stopped. What?

“Blue… You mean Lance?!” Rolo seems panicked. Good. “Dude, you can NOT let Nyma know you did this!”

“Why not?”

Pidge gripped the broom, trembling. This man….

“She adores Lance. Mostly because he’s her make up buddy and designated driver. If she finds out, she’ll kill you!”

Pidge stormed to the door and slammed it open startling them both.

Rolo’s eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“Not if I don’t fucking kill you first!” She practically snarled before taking the broom and slamming it in the man’s face. “You… You… I’m going to ruin your life!”

“What is going on here?”

Everyone froze, before turning.

“Thace!” Pidge called at the man walking to them.

“Oh fuck.” Rolo muttered before turning to the Shiro look-a-like. “Sorry man but this guy hates me.” He salutes him before taking off down the alley and jumping the fence.

“Well shit.”

Pidge growls at him as Thace looks him over. 

“You must be Kuro.”

Pidge looks up at him. “You know this Shiro-wannabe?”

Thace snorts and shifts his weight, looking down at Kuro. “He’s Shiro’s twin brother but I know you already figured that out, Katie. My question is, why did you attack him with a broom?”

“I heard him admit he slept with Lance when Lance thought he was Shiro.”

Thace’s hands twitched and he turned fully to him. “I see. I’m going to have to take you to the station.”

Kuro seemed to still. “You’re a cop?”

“Oh yeah.” He grinned darkly as he walked to him pulling out handcuffs. “You see, people like you make me want to lose my job,” Thace growls as he cuffs Kuro. “And we’re in luck. My cruiser is just over there. I’m glad I decided against walking here.” He pushes Kuro towards the car and looks at Pidge. “I’ll need you to come with me.”

She instantly nods. “Of course! You should send someone after Rolo, too. They were talking about it.” 

Thace nods as all three walk to the car. Pidge gritting her teeth, not wanting to get arrest before she ruined this man’s life.


	4. Shiro's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some memories of Shiro's, and Kuro's, past and why no one knew about Kuro.

Two children clung to each other, both trembling as they listened to the screaming a few rooms away. It was always like this. Everyday.

“Kuro…”

Both squeaked as they heard something shatter. Probably another plate.

“Kuro, I’m scared…” one cried. He always cried.

Kuro was scared too, watching the door. Their parents had never hurt them but Kuro didn’t trust them.

They flinched hearing a door slam and the car start and drive away.

“Sleep time, Shiro.” Kuro pulled his brother close, moving to their shared bed.

\----------------

Shiro, a few years older, cried loudly as he tried to get to Kuro, who was being pulled away by their mother. Their father held him close, glaring at her as she got Kuro into the car; the boy fighting every moment of it. She turned to him, looking sickenly smug about it. 

“You’re going to regret separating them,” their father had said, running his hand through Shiro’s hair.

“Well if you had been less controlling-”

“You gambled all our money away! Or should I say my money? Since you refused to get a job.” He picked Shiro up, holding him in his arms. “You’re hurting the boys,” He growled out, “and your mother was right. I do regret this marriage.” He turned, walking into the house. Shiro peered over his shoulder, watching as his mother got into the car and sped away.

“I’m sorry, Shiro…. I’m so sorry…”

Shiro buried his face in his father’s shoulder and cried.

\--------

Kuro, now 13, stared at his brother for the first time in years. In a hospital bed. His brother, his crybaby brother, laid there, unconscious and….

Kuro’s eyes traveled to his face, bandages going across his face. His eyes moved downward to his arm, or lack of one.

It had been a drunk driver to the side of the car. Kuro knew all about drunks, his mother was one. The only reason he was even here was because she was Shiro’s second emergency contact. Their father was a few rooms away, asleep and in one piece. He wished it had been their father. He never felt guilty over the thought. 

He ignored the red lion plush sitting on the table.  
\--------

The next time Shiro sees Kuro, he’s 18, just graduating from high school with a full scholarship to a college he only dreamed of going to. He sees him, in the crowd as he gives a speech. Just looking at him, he knew something was wrong with him. He forced his gaze away, moving it to his friends. Lance had been grinning ear to ear while Hunk looked like he was crying. Matt grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows as his little sister punches his arm. Shiro has to stop himself from laughing. His gaze move to Keith and his heart stops. He’s smirking, looking proud. Shiro felt his face heat up and he quickly finished his speech, the applause was thunderous. He steps away, smiling before all the graduates stand, the marching band starting their song. 

\------

It was only year after graduation and Shiro finally saw why he felt uncomfortable when he looked at Kuro. He watched as his brother was shoved into a police car. He had decided to visit Kuro and their mother. It was a horrible idea. He had witnessed his brother nearly murder some man. He didn’t even press charges. Shiro stays just a few more days before leaving. He didn’t know what happened but that wasn’t his brother. 

\-----

Shiro opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. Memories fading from his mind. He wished he could blame his parents but Kuro was the one who acted that way. Kuro made his choices. He felt Keith shift against him.

“Shiro?” Keith yawned and sat up. “Can’t sleep again?”

Shiro looked up at Keith, watching as he ran his hand through his hair, still half asleep. Keith kept him grounded. “I’m okay. Just woke up.”

Keith only nodded and laid back down, laying his head on Shiro’s chest. “Need to talk?” 

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, making him jump.

“Cold arm, cold arm!” 

Shiro let out a laugh. The first real one since all this started. “Sorry, Keith.”

“No you’re not, you ass. Just for that, I’m burning the eggs in the morning.”

Shiro smiled and pulled Keith close, kissing his head. “What ever you say.”

He desperately wanted everything to be okay.


	5. Allura Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura remembers certain parts of her life.

Allura remember when she found out Shiro liked Keith, it hadn’t been love at the time. They were 16 and 17, both at the gym. Shiro had been pissed, taking his anger and frustration out on a punching bag. She stayed by the weights, letting him work it off. When he finally sat next to her, he dropped his head in his hands. “I like Keith,” he had said.

“What are you going to do about it?” She had replied, placing a hand on his left arm.

“Nothing. It’s just a crush, nothing more.” 

She had pushed but he never answered.

She remembered that a few weeks later he came to her, grinning, claiming to be over his crush.

Allura remembered the day Shiro got his final prosthetic arm. It was incredibly life-like and it had looked as if Shiro never lost his arm. She had been sitting in the cafe that Pidge and Lance worked at, sipping on a hot chocolate when Shiro walked in, waving with his right arm. It had taken a moment for it to sink in. Her eyes had widened and she dropped her cup, bolting from her chair and tackling him over. They both hit the ground, both laughing, Shiro wrapping both- “BOTH!” Her mind had screamed- arms around her. She was so happy.

Allura remembered when she realized that Shiro wasn’t her best friend anymore. She couldn’t tell when they drifted apart, a small wave a panic settling in her chest. They had been best friends for years, ever since Shiro and his father moved in next door to them when Allura was 8. Shiro, 9 at the time, had taken an instant liking to her, proclaiming, “This is my ‘Lura!” She felt hurt and cornered, not wanting to believe it.

Allura remembered the day Lance became her best friend. She had gone on a date, a very horrible date at that. Now, she wasn’t hurt or sad. Oh no. She was pissed. He had the nerve to try to feel her up, tried to slip his hand under her skirt. She had broken his arm and would have done more if Thace hadn’t shown up.

Thace took her side, obviously.

She tried to call Shiro, but her hands had been shaking from rage too much and ended up calling Lance instead.

He seemed to know that something was wrong even though she tried to tell him everything was fine, probably the tone of her voice.

“I’ll be at your house in 20 minutes,” he had said. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

She had thought about just keeping her door locked or just staying out but decided against it. What’s the worst that could have happened?

For once those words didn’t bring bad luck.

She had beaten Lance there by 5 minutes and when he did show up, it was with a duffle bag and two large grocery bags.

Turned out there had been a reason for Lance’s soft, flawless skin and soft hair. A very elaborate, DIY reason. She had known that Lance wore face masks and had good shampoos and soaps. She hadn’t known he made them himself. 

“It’s a process that calms me down or takes my mind of things.”

Allura remember that it had been a really fun night, both passing out in the middle of a movie and empty snack containers everywhere.

Saturday night became a home spa day for them.

 

\-------

 

Allura curled around Lance, pulling him closer and buried her face in his hair as he slept. Coran was sitting next to the bed, reading and watching over them. She knew he was just as upset of her, seeing Lance as a son at times. Lance was her ocean though, her sea. She was not going to let this man get away with hurting him. She was going to get to the bottom of them and she was going to question Shiro about he never mentioned a twin brother, or dating Keith.

She pulled her phone, checking the time. 

Hunk would be back in the city in 10 hours if she was correct. 

She would let him know exactly what was going on.


End file.
